The Spirit Room
by BroodyBlondes4ever
Summary: This is jsut a bunch of short and sweet songfics. Most of them are gunna be about me fav couple..Leyton if u didn't know. They are all from Michelle Branch's Spirit Room. Read and Review.
1. Everywhere

Peyton sat slumped in the hard desk in the back corner of the room. Math had to be one of her least favorite classes. The only upside to the dreadful period was the person that sat a few desks away from her.

**Turn it inside out so I can see **

**The part of you that's drifting over me**

She couldn't help thinking about him. She would try to focus on what the teacher was saying but then her eye would catch a glimpse of his golden hair and she just got lost in thought. Her mind told her that there was nothing for them but her heart couldn't help to but wonder.

**And when I wake you're, you're never there   
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere**

Peyton sat back against the cold plastic with her sketch pad and pencil in hand. She buried her face behind the book as her hand glided against the smooth paper. She could draw him perfectly without thinking about or without even seeing him. It felt like he was all around her, haunting her.

**You're everywhere**   
  
Lucas looked straight forward in the direction of his teacher, but he couldn't see or hear her. He was too lost in thoughts, everything was just so confusing. He didn't know where he stood with her. Sometimes they were close and other times they seemed to be enemies.

**Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are**

His eyes wondered over towards her. He watched her draw, it was the same things she did everyday, in fact it was all she ever seemed to do. It always made her look so peaceful and content.

**'Cause every time I look   
You're never there **

He turned back towards the teacher, a small smile playing on his lips. She was almost always in his dreams and whenever she was he woke up happy. There was something about her that he couldn't place, but he knew that he wanted to know everything about her.

**And every time I sleep   
You're always there**

The two blondes looked at each other but quickly turned their heads away, both slightly blushing. They sat forward afraid to look in any other direction but down.

  
**'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone **

Lucas built up the courage to look back over at Peyton. She was slumped further in her seat, gazing down at her drawing. He smiled at the determined look she held on her face before turning back around to try and catch some of what the teacher was saying. He couldn't get rid of the butterflies in his stomach and they were stopping him from concentrating. He wanted to run up to her and kiss her right then and there. He had never felt this way about anyone before but oddly enough he thought he knew what it was. The only problem was that he didn't think she was feeling the same thing and for him that meant it wasn't real.

**I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
You might not be real **

Peyton bit her lip as she examined her work. She had drawn Lucas with perfect detail, everything was exact down to his hair. She didn't understand how she could feel so strongly about someone she barley knew. Lucas Scott just seemed to intrigue her somehow and he made her want to get deeper into whatever was happening. She wanted to burry all her fears and throw caution to the wind.

**  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me**   
  
Peyton and Lucas sat in their desks as they seemed to fall harder and harder for each other. They both knew that they couldn't just ignore their feelings but they were too afraid to let the other know.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
  
** Lucas wanted to know what it would be like to wake up next to Peyton one morning. He wanted to feel her in his arms, comforting her. He knew there had to be more underneath her bitchy exterior. Her smile was too captivating for her to not have a golden heart underneath it all.

******  
And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin**

Peyton had thought about all her past encounters with Lucas. No matter how upset she was he always had a way of making her laugh. He made her feel good about herself, like she was wanted for more then just sex. He actually wanted to know her, he asked about her and he cared about her opinion. He had told her that her art mattered and that told her that she mattered.

******  
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so **

Peyton looked up at the clock on the far wall, there were only couple of minutes left in class. She slowly closed her sketch pad after giving one last look to her latest drawing. She slipped it soundly into her bag before writing down her homework for the night. Lucas dropped his binder into his bag, his eyes glimpsing in Peyton's direction. If she was anywhere near him he couldn't stop staring at her. It she was no where to be found he was constantly wondering where she was, what she was doing, and if she was okay. He knew that it was pathetic but he couldn't help it and he didn't care. Peyton was the same way but she couldn't stop it either and she didn't mind.******  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone**

Lucas sat back in his desk but soon found himself with his head turned, staring at Peyton again. Peyton slowly turned her head in Lucas's direction feeling the sudden urge to see him. They're eyes met but this time neither could manage to turn away. Peyton gave a small smile and Lucas imitated her. They both felt the warmth that suddenly radiated through their bodies. As the bell rang they stayed as they were for a second before finally turning away from each other and getting up form their seats. Peyton walked down to the front of the room and linked arms with Brooke as she walked out the classroom but not before looking over her shoulder and taking one last look at Lucas.

**********  
You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?**


	2. Here With Me

Summary: This is Peyton's thoughts after "Life in a Glass House". I changed some of the things that actually happened so that it would fit the song.

Peyton stormed out of the room, her blonde curls bouncing around her face. She didn't want to be at that party anymore. She didn't want to deal with Brooke's games or Nathan's attempts to get back together, and she certainly wasn't in the mood for Lucas's little soap opera skit. Her car was parked between two other so she walked home, anything was better then that party.

**It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror**

Peyton wrapped her lanky arms around herself as the cold wind sent chills through her body. She couldn't help but think about everything that had happened that night. It wasn't until she was passing her house that the realization had hit her.

**I guess that I was blind  
Now my reflection's getting clearer**

After the dare Lucas had asked her whether the kiss was a game. She had merely shrugged the question off and asked him to play again, but now she wished she hadn't. The kiss was much more then a game to both of them and now she had made a serious mistake that she might not be able to fix.

**Now that you're gone things will never be the same again**

She trudged through her front door and up to her. She let her body fall carelessly to the bed as the regret washed over her.   
**  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day**

She was doing something that she did almost every night, thinking about him. She wanted him and he felt the same way, but her insecurities were getting the best of her.

**You're such a part of me**

He poured her heart out to her and all she did was stomp on it. She didn't think about anything except that she didn't want anything more then sex. That was the sole thought that appeared in her mind even though she wanted what he did.  
  
** But I just pulled away**

Peyton knew that she had led Lucas on. She gave him hope that there could be something between them, she gave herself that hope. She loved spending time with him and talking to him. They could hold a conversation for hours without ever repeating a topic and she enjoyed that. But, when it came to the real commitment she ran. Lucas and everyone else looked at her like she was fearless and she wasn't. When the thought of opening up came around she couldn't hide the fear anymore she had to let it show.

**Well, I'm not the same girl   
you used to know**

It was the next day at school and she didn't know why she wouldn't open up to Lucas. There was just something about being with him that made her want to hide. She laid on her bed thinking about what could have happened, what they could have had if she had just told him the truth.

**I wish I said the words I never showed**

Peyton walked through the halls hoping to at least apologize to Lucas for everything that she put him through. When she found him in the hall their eyes met briefly but he frowned and quickly turned away from her. He ignored her for the entire day and it tore her heart apart. But, the blonde knew that she had messed up and it was gunna take a lot to fix things.  
  
** I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little**  
** Just to have you back now  
Here with me**

Peyton sat in front of her computer staring at the blank screen. She had turned her web cam off because she wasn't in the mood for the cat calls or to have anyone watch her for that matter. Her house was completely silent except for the buzzing of her tower and her own raspy breaths. The only other sound Peyton hear was the breaking of her heart as the mutual rejection between her and Lucas replayed over in her head.  
**  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart**

She wanted everything that he did but she was to afraid to admit it. She was too afraid to get hurt again because that's all that ever seemed to happen. The people in her life always left or they stopped caring and she didn't know if she could handle that again.

**And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
But I was scared and left it all behind**

A part of her was saying that it was a good thing that she turned him down and that he was ignoring her. She didn't know when or why she had come up with that conclusion but the more she thought about it the more it seemed to make sense.  
  
** I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me**

She watched as Brooke gazed into the mirror making sure to apply her makeup perfectly. Even after all the stuff she pulled at the party they were still best friends. Brooke had talked her into going to some college party off campus. Peyton had agreed only because it was a way to get her mind off Lucas. Even though she convinced herself that she didn't want to be more then friends with occasional benefits, she still thought about what she was missing out on.  
  
** And I'm asking  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
Please?**

Her hopes of getting him off her mind were not accomplished. She couldn't forget the hurt on his face when she told him she didn't want him. The way he moved in school and the looks he gave her when he saw her in the halls, it was all etched into her mind.

**I never will forget that look upon your face  
How you turned away and left without a trace**

Peyton made herself believe that friends was the only option for her and Lucas. If they ever went further and things didn't work out she would lose him and she didn't want that. She was glad that they turned away form each other because she didn't want to lose the only person that really tried to understand her and really cared. But, part of her was scared that she had already given it all up. That was the last thing Peyton remembered of that night in the dorm.

**But I understand that you did what you had to do  
And I thank you**

Peyton opened her eye reluctantly and was shocked to see Lucas staring down at her. She tried to remember what happened but it was to no avail. She regretted her attempt to sit up because it sent a splitting pain through her entire body, form her head to her toes. She looked over at Lucas and listened to his words, allowing them to fill her head. Her heart raced when he told her that someone had slipped something into her drink, and it didn't help when he told her nothing happened. She watched as he lifted himself from the chair and got ready to head out the door.

"Lucas I'm sorry" her voice was hoarse.

"For what"

"All sorts of things"

She watched as he walked out of her room. A single tear slipped from her eyes as she watched the back of his grey hooded sweatshirt. She was losing one of the most important people in her life and he only seemed to slip further from her grasp.

**I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me**


	3. I'd Rather Be In Love

Peyton grabbed her keys from off the counter and ran out to the car. She had been thinking about Lucas all day and she had been denying what she felt.

**I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried**

She did everything she could to just forget about him but she couldn't pull it off. Everything she looked at reminded her of Lucas and it was driving her crazy. Just being in her arms made her fell like a different person.

**  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside**

Seeing him made her heart skip and when she was around him she could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

**  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain**

"Peyton if you love him go for it. Don't sit around and wait until it's too late and besides you can't deny how you really feel." She remembered talking to Haley and those were the words that finalized her decision.

**  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?**

Lucas gave her something to look forward to everyday; he was her reason to get up in the morning. She pulled into the parking lot at the park and looked over at the basketball courts. She sat for a while and just looked at him play. Even the way he moved made her body tingle.**  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you**

"Lucas…" she called out to him as she approached the courts.She wasn't sure why she was going up to him but she couldn't stop herself, she had to tell him how she felt.**  
  
Turn out the lights now**

"Hey Peyton. What's up?" He caught the ball as it fell through the basket. He turned to look at her, trying to suppress his feeling. She had turned him down and that was all there was to it.

**  
To see is to believe**

But as he watched he walk over to him he couldn't help but think of the possibilities. He watched her smile grow as she approached him and he hoped for more with her, he didn't want to just be friends.

**  
I just want you near me**

He had meant everything he said to her the night before. He wanted everything with her. He wanted to be in her heart and he wanted to be able to love her.

**  
I just want you here with me**

Peyton could feel herself moving faster towards him. Her feet had taken over and before she knew it she was holding him tightly in her arms and he gladly returned the hug. She could feel her heart pounding as she pulled back, giving herself just enough room to move in and kiss him.

**  
And I'd give up everything only for you**

Lucas broke the kiss and looked down at her, pleased but surprised. He watched as Peyton placed her small hand over his heart. "I want it too Lucas. I want it all and I want it with you" She said quietly. He looked down at her and then kissed her more passionately than before.

**  
It's the least that I could do**

"I want it too." He said as he pulled back. He wrapped his arms around her as the two blondes gazed into each others eyes.

******  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you**

Peyton pulled Lucas into a tight hug, scared to let him slip away. He buried his face into her soft curls, intoxicated by the sweet smell.******  
  
And I feel you holding me**

Lucas took her small hand in his and smiled down at her before leading her towards the lake. **  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved**

Peyton still felt nervous about opening up to Lucas, but when she weighed all her emotions it felt better to be with him than without.She didn't know how being with him could make her so happy but so scared at the same time.  
******  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved**

Lucas didn't now why he loved her. He couldn't figure out how he could still be in love with someone that pushed him away. He also didn't know what made her change her mind, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together.

**********And I feel you holding me**

Lucas grabbed Peyton's slender waist and hoisted her into the air. She grabbed his arms as he spun her around. When he let her down she jumped back onto him, wrapping her long legs around him. He tried to steady himself but they fell back into grass.

**************  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone**

"Lucas Scott I think I'm in love with you" she whispered into his ear as she laid on top of him. He leaned up and kissed her.

"Peyton Sawyer I know I'm in love with you" he replied when they broke apart. The two just sat where they were, feeling as though that had found the missing pieces to a puzzle. They were finally complete.

**************And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
******


End file.
